


Naked, Bound and Bruised

by Sheamc206



Series: Self Indulgent Pirate Porn [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: "Beg.""P-please," he was having trouble around the blood still trickling into his mouth, around the quick heaving of his chest, "I-I've been good. Please.""You can do better than that, Ace. Tell me what you want from me. Beg me for it."
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Self Indulgent Pirate Porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074362
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Naked, Bound and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ace's birthday and what better way to celebrate than with some questionable smut?
> 
> I want to make it clear now that everything unfoldong in this fic is intended to come acorss as consensual for both parties. It did get a little darker than I'd meant, what with Ace's inner turmoil but it is what it is 🤷🏻
> 
> I thrive on kudos and comments, let me know what you think and enjoy!

Finger-tips digging painfully into the stiff rope encasing his wrists, Ace wondered if he could take much more of this torture. Saturated in sweat, hair matting and muscles aching against the position they had been forced to keep, he was losing his mind. Saliva slid messily down his chin and into Marco's lap, his jaw forced open around the blonde's cock. Everything hurt and he  _ loved it. _

Between this and their prior activities, Ace was already nearing his peak. For an hour, he had been spanked, whipped, degraded, spit on, had his cock teased until he was ready to come and then told he wasn't allowed. This was in a way, Marco granting him a little reprieve.

The older pirate sat, sure and composed, taking his time to finish what paperwork he had. Ace had been ordered there, to be still and quiet, to warm Marco's cock until he was ready to grant Ace the privilege of it inside him. Such a willing and pliant sub, Ace had obliged without thought, he  _ lived _ to be of service like this. However Marco wanted him. The intrusion was welcomed, even now as it throbbed in the back of his throat, he moaned around it. 

"Shame. You were doing so well." Marco clicked his tongue, tone displeased if a little bored.

He pushed his chair out abruptly, tearing himself out of Ace's mouth. Gasping, Ace shook in the relieved ache that coursed through his jaw, his neck and his back as he shifted, an attempt to ease the strain. The new influx of oxygen sent his head dizzy, eyes blinking desperately to rid the white spots from his vision. Well, aware that he had disobeyed one of Marco's, condescendingly told demands, Ace thought it in his best interest to pull himself together quickly.

Not quick enough though it seemed, as thick fingers worked deep into the roots of his hair. His head brutally wretched back, Ace was seeing stars again. A sound of pain or pleasure he wasn't sure, fell loud from lips still slick with his and Marco's bodily fluids. Grip never faltering, Marco dragged the man from where he was and slung him over the bed. Knees already raw, wept over the wooden floor, scraping and skidding as Ace scrambled for purchase. 

"Colour, Yoi?" Marco asked, as he maneuvered Ace so that his feet were flat on the ground. 

""Green." He answered, as best he could between heaving breaths.

No need for any further conversation, Marco set to work on Ace's behind, battered and bruised from his earlier punishment. Half expecting another round of harsh slaps, Ace was both confused and a little nervous to hear Marco retreating. From what he could hear he assumed he was at his desk, one of the draws specifically. The temptation to sneak a look over his shoulder was almost too much, nervous anticipation cascading over him in a series of tremors. 

Then there was teeth on him, gouging into the back of his thigh as a hand slid up over the curve of his ass. He caught a desperate groan on its way out and grit his teeth against the sound as calloused fingers plunged into him. They scissored and dipped just right, almost but not quite deep enough to get him exactly where he wanted to be. He supposed that was the point though.

"Relax."

The word had barely left Marco's lips when his fingers were replaced by something harder and larger. Cold and plastic, whatever it was sat still against his prostate. Ace's eyes shot open, unfamiliar with what exactly was happening. They had briefly discussed using toys, but as of yet hadn't elaborated on what or how. With little time to think before Ace was being hauled to his feet, he decided he trusted Marco enough to go along with it.

Standing in the shadow cast by Marco, Ace peered around his hair. The blonde met his gaze, only briefly before leading him over to the wall, turning him so his back was flush against it. 

"Arms." 

Obligingly, Ace lifted his arms, wrists held together still by rope that chafed his skin raw and beautifully red. Marco wasted no time in hooking them over the nail in the wall, leaving Ace to balance on the balls of his feet. Naked, bound and bruised, Ace let his head hang. Marco, dressed in only his jeans stood before him, tall and strong and nothing like the complete mess that Ace was. A small remote caught his eye, twisting and twirling between the olders fingers. He groaned inwardly, knowing now what Marco had planned for him.

"You are not to make a sound. Do not come until I have made it clear you can, and  _ do not _ look away from me. Do you understand?" The authority, deep and utterly undeniable in Marco's tone, did little to aid Ace in achieving any of those things. Regardless he lifted his head and nodded his compliance. "You may beg, but only when I tell you to, and if you do it well enough you may come today after all. If you're unfortunate to falter, you'll crawl away from this unsatisfied. Am I clear? You may speak." He added, because Ace wouldn't have otherwise.

"Y-yes, Sir."

Light, almost teasing vibrations thrummed delicately inside Ace. By no means enough to have him screaming in pleasure but  _ more than enou _ gh to have him doing so out of pure frustration. His cock, hard and flush against him began to pulse and leak, his mind a desperate cloud of need as he fought against every fibre of his being for composure. Sweat had begun to gather at his temples, his breath uneven and shaking as he stared intently into the nonchalant face before his. 

Marco stepped toward him, stride unquestionable as he reached out and leisurely slid his hand down Ace's body. Palm flat against him, blue flames licked lightly at his fevered skin as the vibrations upped in power. Between the cool caress of Marco's flames and the growing intensity inside him, Ace was almost,  _ so close _ to disobedience. He wanted to moan, to throw his head back and beg for the deliciously thick cock he could see raging beneath Marco's clothes.

Possessively, the blond curled his fingers around Ace's tender jaw and leaned in. Hot breath fanned over the side of his face, contrasting beautifully to the cool fire still lapping just under his navel,  _ just above _ his weeping, desperate cock. 

"You're doing unreasonably well, Ace. Not like you at all." And with that the toy was wracked up to - what Ace hoped - was its highest setting.

_ Oh fuck, _ he was going to break. The assault on his prostate was almost violent, his body twitched and squirmed in a futile attempt to get away. His lip tore under the pressure of his teeth, oozing thick red liquid down his chin and onto his chest. It hurt, but nowhere near  _ enough _ . 

"Colour?"

"Green." It was strained, even to Ace's own ears his voice was unrecognisable.

Marco pulled back and swiped his thumb through the blood gliding over the dimple in Ace's chin. He brought it to his mouth, licking and suckling the appendage clean before stepping back to appreciate the absolutely broken form hanging on the wall. Ace knew that Marco enjoyed pushing his limits and would do so happily, but was still uncomfortable with the head-space that Ace often found himself in when too far gone. It was always one of violence, one that scared even Ace when he thought about it later. A self destructive, irresponsible place in his mind that wanted nothing more to be thoroughly beaten and blooded. 

"Beg."

"P-please," he was having trouble around the blood still trickling into his mouth, around the quick heaving of his chest, "I-I've been good.  _ Please _ ." 

"You can do better than that, Ace. Tell me what you want from me.  _ Beg me for it." _

A deep breath to steady himself, and Ace let loose a desperate plethora of pleas. 

"Let -  _ please let me come.  _ Please, Sir I've been good, so  _ good. _ I can't take it anymore. I  _ need _ you to touch me, fuck me -  _ fuck, do whatever you want with me just let me come. _ " His voice, practically emanating need as his eyes stung under a flood of new emotions. 

Ace was done, so close to falling over that line that kept him safe from himself. Marco knew. He pulled the teens face down to rest on his shoulder, nose pressed into the crook of his neck. 

"Shhh, good boy, good boy," he soothed, "you did amazing, I'm so proud of you." He whispered between chaste kisses placed over his head.

His body jolted and shook with Marco's hand as he used it to stroke himself. His other hand unfastened Ace's bounds from the hook and he fell. His legs, unable to withstand the sudden weight, gave out immediately and he tumbled to the floor. How eye level with Marco's cock, Ace straightened, head tipped back and mouth open, waiting. He was still crying, shoulders still quaking and body trembling. Blood crusted to his face and chest, sweat visibly fell from his hair, as the older man pleasured himself to the very sight.

Ace, slowly but surely began to unravel, his muscles, once tense, began to relax, making way for pleasure in the wake of the taunting vibrations in his ass. He moaned, unhindered and his hips rolled into nothing. Praise from Marco pushed him to where he needed to be, enraptured he pleaded for the older man to come on his face, to degrade him just a little more as he released onto his stomach with a feral cry. Marco followed suit, shooting hot sticky liquid over his tongue, nose and cheeks, freckles banished under a covering of white.

~

Ace came to, groggy and aching, his eyes struggling to focus in the dimly lit room. He was vaguely aware of another body beside his. 

"You back with me, Yoi?"

A large hand soothed his unruly locks out of his face, tucking it attentively behind his ear. He realised belatedly, that he was in the bed, clean and smothered in a hoard of thick blankets. Good job too, he was spent and undoubtedly would succumb to a narcolepsy attack in the next hour or so. He could feel it, distorting his vision and clouding his consciousness. Sessions like that always left him feeling weak, vulnerable in the way that only Marco knew him. 

"Feed me." 

A low, breathy chuckle was Marco's chosen response. Ace felt his weight leave the bed, then he heard him close the door behind him, as he reached for the water that had been placed on the small table beside him. He gulped it down, paying no mind to the little he spilled and then promptly flipped back into the mass of pillows arranged below his head. 

For how truly awful his body felt, Ace had never felt more at peace in his own mind. He would forever be grateful to Marco for indulging him like this, it wasn't easy for the man the first time. Guilt had all but consumed him in the aftermath. He had begged Ace to let him heal him, make the wounds he had inflicted disappear but the teen had refused. He would always refuse. It was fucked up, Ace knew, but it settled something in him that had been present from even his child-hood. Something that could only be fixed by way of bruises and welts on his skin, by degradation and forced vulnerability, even if only for a little while. 

The door clicked open then, drawing Ace's attention across the room. 

"Dinner," Marco smiled, strolling across the room, " is served, Love."

Ace beamed up at him, impressed at the sheer amount of grub he had successfully grabbed from the kitchen. 

"You spoil me."

"Absolutely right, I do." He replied, setting the food out across the bed.

Ace impatiently waited for him to finish before savagely tearing into the various meats, bread and cheese before him. 

"Hey, Marco," he tried to articulate around a mouth-full of chicken, "I love you." 

"I love you too. Now eat so we can get some sleep, Yoi."


End file.
